1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device which has an improved structure of a cover coupled to a liquid crystal module and an improved structure of a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is necessarily used to implement a compact lightweight system, for example, a notebook computer, a portable computer or a mobile phone such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like, in addition to being used as a monitor of a desktop computer.
Examples of such a display device include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Field Emission Display (FED), etc. This device has better visibility than a Cathode-Ray Tube (CRT), less average power consumption, and a lower heat value than the CRT of the same image size. Therefore, such display devices are being used for applications such as a monitor of a mobile phone, computer, television, or the like.